


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Purr

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Derek purrs, Stiles snores.





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: Purr

Stiles always called Derek’s contented grumble his _purr_ and Derek purred whenever Stiles’s long, thick digits intently fingered him.

Stiles’s middle finger probing deep turned that purr to a growl.

With his head pressed down Derek arched his spine in reflex, presenting his ass for Stiles to pound with extra vigor.

A single load of mate-scent inside him was never enough. Derek wanted Stiles’s weight on his back and Stiles’s cock up his ass for as long as the human could last.

On those nights Derek purred for hours afterwards while Stiles, exhausted and happily drained, snored in his arms.


End file.
